Ball lock pins are used in a number of applications and settings to provide a quickly releasable attachment between two objects, items, workpieces, or the like. With the ball lock pin received through a hole in one of the objects, locking balls in the ball lock pin are urged outwardly to provide positive locking engagement between the ball lock pin and the other object, thereby holding the two objects in releasable attachment to each other.
However, when the locking balls are retracted and the ball lock pin is removed from positive locking engagement, the ball lock pin is no longer maintained in locking engagement with either of the objects. Unless the ball lock pin is tethered with a lanyard to one of the objects, the ball lock pin can be dropped and may possibly be lost.
The foregoing examples of related art and limitations associated therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.